new love and finding my sister
by claire34
Summary: theres a girl named clairemarie and she sisters wit rosalie.. she finds the cullens and finds her sister and her mate  im not good at summeries


**_sisters reunit:)_**

* * *

Avain:(walking down the street shoe splashing in the puddles. not paying attention, she stumbles into a person walking along the sides walk)

claire:hey watch were your going (smirks)

Avain:i am sorry but you were walking too.(realizing how bitchy it sounded she continued)uhm, i am sorry(picking up somehing she dropped,smoothing her skirt down)

claire:yea well next time watch it (walks away)

Avain:(shakes her head and goes back to watching her shoes. at first it was just a sparkle, then she looked closer and saw that it was a ring. it sure the hell wasnt hers.)hey uhm you droped this(she called after the girl that just walked away)

claire:i didnt drop anything i dont think (says kinda confuessed)

Avain:(shurgs nonchalantly slips the ring on her left middle finger and turns to walk away the smile playing on her lips)

claire:ok then (walks away)

Avain:(sighs when her plan for a new person to play with fails and studys the new ring on her finger. the gem was crimson color and began to dim with the farther away from the other girl she got.

claire:that looked exactly like my ring(looks at my ring)hmmm

Avain:(the ring having gotten so dim that she decided to test her theory. she followed the girl and the ring got brighter this makes since being so ditracted she stumbbles into the girl yet again)

claire what the...(looks at the girl)are u following me

Avain:uhm of course not its the ring not me damn it(realizing how insane that sounded she left it at that.. a new smile splitting her red lips)

claire:the ring huh (looks at the girl weird)

Avain:(lets her smile widen to show just a glimps of her teeth)you wouldnt think that id acually follow u yea(the smile never changed)

Claire:acually idk

Avain:(a wholesome laugh trickeld from between her teeth before she spoke) honestly i was following u and truthfully it was the ring too

claire:why were u following me and how can it be the ring?

Avain:first of all i was following u because of the ring second i think thats pretty self explanitory

claire:why is it glowing

Avain:(looks down at the ring confution knitting her eyebrows)uhm...well...would u belive me if i said that it was the reason i was following u know

claire:um kinda but why does it glow like that

Avain:hell if i know that was what i was hopeing to learn from u but you dont seem to know so...(lets her voice trail as she looked down at her shoes)

claire:well we can ask my friend she may know she and her sister have to same one

Avain:well how do i know that this isnt some kind of trick?(she had felt paranoid asking but her smile was only a mask and it never left)

claire:a trick?

Avain:(how could she not understand?a trick scheme anything un called dor how could she not get it? this town was not a place to not know how awful tricks could be)ihm nevermind just take me

Claire:um ok (walks to her friends house)

Avain:(shakes head and follows watching her shoes as she walks)

claire:here we are (knocks on the door)

jasmine:yea

claire:hey we need to talk

Avain:jasmine?this is ur friend?

claire:yea

Avain:i know ur sister

jasmine:nice

Avain:indeed

jasmine:shes here if u wanna see her

claire:ummm we need to talk (shows both rings)

Avain:(pulls hand away like it burned)what the hell was that

claire:(shaking hand)i dont know

Avain:is this some kind of joke?some kind of practical prank that i wasnt let in on?(studys her face as she spoke)

claire:no its not i swear! jasmine whats going on

jasmine:well...

Avain:(throws her ring to the groundand walks off down the steps and intothe rain shaking her head while muttering to herself)

jasmine:claire you know that ring meas u two are sisters right

claire:(picks up the ring)WHAT!

Avain:(shakes head turning around feriously)what the hell is wrong with you?just because u heard that my sister ran away last year you have to piss me off for your own anusment?well congratu-fuking-lations im pissed(her voice wasnt a yell more like an angry growl beforw she turned and walked away again)

claire:wait(goes after her)i didnt know anything about ur sister whats ur sisters name by the way

Avain:her name?you want to know her name?(her voice got quieter as she spoke her angush showing in every word she wanted to belive that it all was just mere coincidence but shed had pranks played on her before and everyone was more clever than the last)

claire:yea(looks at her like is she ok)

Avain:my sisters name was claire(she was collecting herself woth every word she spoke)and she disapeared a year ago

claire:(her eyes go wide)my sister disapeared a year ago to (as she said that shes about to cry)

Avain:(swallows with more effort than befor the tears added a great effort to the prank she turned away befor she could spill the thread of anger her viaion blurres abd she couldnt stop the ground from comeing toward her it was black for wat seemed five minutes but the visions of her long lost sister came into view she had memories but they never showed her sisters face but now,now she saw the face of her sister the face she had spent all her effort into forgettign. the girl delicatly heart shaped face that long shiny black hair framing to her knees the visions hit het with pangs of anguish and she scrwamed "claire"as loud as her lungs would bare)

claire:(hugs her)are you ok

AvainL(clears her throat and pulls away from the hug)were did u go?why did u leave me?father was abusive and u deserted me(she was shaking her head as she spoke)

claire:i had to go i wanted to take u with me but i couldnt dad cared to much about u i couldnt take u away(crys)

Avain:you left me father didnt care for anything but his god damned vodka after u left mother left after u did and i stayed with father because he wouldnt let me go(a hot tear slid in a black line down her face.

claire:im sorry i thought that everyone would be better off with out me

Avain:(shakes head)you were wrong(fights the urge to hug her sister but won and walks away)

claire:i tryed to come back for u but dad wouldnt let me see or talk to u all those times the doorbell rang and dad answered and never told u who it was or or ever got any of those letters... that person at the door was me (disapears)

next day!

Avain:(doorbell rings at her apartment and she trys to ignore it thinkin the knocking will stop she finds the knocker rather parsistant

claire:OPEN UP

Avain:(answers the door in a towel she grabed after her shower hair dripping)i thought u were gone for good

claire:no i thought u might want me to leave so u could think i noticed i was making u mad so i left

Avain:(huges her arms to her chest and leans in the door frame)so what have u been doing for the past damn year

claire:first mind if i come in so no guy sees u like that (smiles)

Avain:(couldnt help but smile as she spoke)of course

claire:(walks in)nice place you acually got away from dad i see

Avain:thanks i ran away after the first time dad hit me(smiles and adds)he wont be happy that your back

claire:well he can suck it (laughs)

Avain:its up to u wether hell know or not

claire:trust me he will know cause later today in ganna stop by there

Avain:haha i want to see the dumb ass look on his face when he sees u

claire:(laughs)well come with me dont worry ill protect u!but i have to go to work after

Avain:alright we could take my mini ill drop u off afterword

claire:alright but go get dressed first(laughs)

Avain:(knits eyebrows)its laundry day so well have to wait a minute all i have is work clothes and its al either club clothes or all black i want to wear red today (smiles and walks to her room to get her robe)

claire:and were do u work young lady(trying to act all older sisterly)

Avain:i manage the strip club down town there are strippers there yes but i am not a stripper myself (answers the question she new was comeing)

claire:o ok at least your not a stripper(whispers)like me

Avain:what club do u strip at young lady(smiles and laughs)

claire:ummmm(not wanting to answer)umm its called midnight alley strip club(smiles sweetly)

Avain:(performs a dramatic mock of shock her hand flat on her chest)my own sister stripping at a club that isnt mine how could this be (smiles)

claire:im soo sorry (laughs)

Avain:you should come work for me really youd give us some great ratings-laughs-

claire:are u serious-gets all serious-

Avain:why not i have had to fill in for some of my girls before it was fun and after i did it my club sky rocketed so why would it be diffrent for my own sis to become a worker -smiles-

claire:alright i will then -smiles very pleased-

Avain:plus u have to meet my male workers-laughs deviously-

claire:ooooo sounds good to me -giggles-

Avain:-dryer buzzes-id say thats my que-goes to the dryer and gets the tightest crimsom shirt youd ever seen a black skirt and knee high red socks to match-this will do

claire:i have my work clothes already so lets go!

Avain:alright -waits for claire at the door-

Claire:-follows-

Avain:-walks to the mini cooper it was red with the british flag on the roof-

Claire:wow nice ur lucky u have a car -laughs-

Avain:-laughs-why thank u wait did u say you dont have a car

Claire: yea i dont i take the bus

Avain:oh my thats not good

Claire:why

Avain:cuz theres creepy people on the bus -laughs-

Claire:-laughs- yea i know

-they get into the car and head to there dads house-

Avain:were here

Claire:alright -gets out of the car and walks up to the door-

Avain:-knocks on the door-

dad:go away !

Avain:its me avain

Dad: what do u want!

Avain:just open the fucking door

Dad:fine -opens the door-WHAT!

Claire:hey dad

Dad:what r u doing back wit ur sister i thought i told u to stay away from her

Claire:well she dont live wit u no more so i can see her if i fucking want to -smirks-

Dad:GET OFF MY FUCKING PROPERTY

Claire:my pleasure come on avain

Avain:alrighty

-they both get into the car and drive to claires work so she can quite-

Claire:wait in the car ill be right back

Avain:ok

Claire:-walks into the cub-

Avain-waits in the car-

-10 minutes later claire comes back-

Claire: ok i quite -smiles-

Avain: yay now we need to go so u can meet everyone

Claire:ok

-as they drive off theres a guy that comes running to the car yelling for claire he had long jet black hair and he was pale white and he wore a strippers outfit and he had a brittish accent-

guy:claire wait

Claire:yes jason

Jason:were u going i thought u worked tonight

Claire:no acually i just quite

Jason:whys that

Claire:so i can work for my sister here -smiles-

Jason:oh so u finally found your sister i see

Claire:yes i have... avain this is jason jason this is avain

Avain:hi there its nice to meet u

Jason:nice to meet u too -smirks- your very beautiful you two look so much alike

Avain:-blushes-why thank u

Claire:ok enough we should go -laughs-

Jason:oh claire dont be like that just cuz u dont have a bf dont mean i cant flirt wit your sister

Claire:well then we still need to go why dont u two just txt or somthing

Jason:yes why dont we avain claire here has my number u can txt me all u want -winks-

Avain-alright

Claire:ok bye bye

-they drive off after about an hour they get to avains club-


End file.
